1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connecting method for drawing.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of integrated circuits, structures of the circuit layouts are getting more and more complex. It is impractical to draw such complex structures by hands, and thus the drawing software emerge.
However, even with the drawing software, when the user intends to use the functions of moving or connecting in drawing the circuit layout, the mouse cursor has to be completely aimed at the connecting point of a component to correctly accomplish an action. However, the components in present circuit layouts are small and complicated, and it is difficult to aim the mouse cursor at the connecting point of the component. Therefore, the current drawing softwares are error prone, resulting in the difficulty in use and the increase of drawing time.
In view of the foregoing, there exist problems and disadvantages in the existing products that await further improvement. However, those skilled in the art sought vainly for a solution.